Risca Whiskers
Whiskers Risca(VWF004) was born on August 17, 1998, in the first litter of the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Brambles her father was Argon. Her litter-mates were Rafiki(VWF002), VWM003 and Mufassa(VWF005). Her brother VWM003 died as a pup on October 17, 1998 after a fight with the Lazuli. Her aunt Holly became the dominant female along with Argon. Risca and the rest of her litter-mates survived to adulthood. Risca and her two sisters Mufassa and Rafiki started helping to take care of the pups. They were also evicted by dominant female Holly when ever she was pregnant along wth their mother and aunt. Risca was evicted in mid 1999 along with her two sisters Mufassa and Rafiki, her mother Brambles and her aunt Piglet. All the females left the area and were Last Seen while Risca rejoined the group. Then in September 2000 Holly was killed leaving Risca as the oldest female in the group. She became the next dominant female but her dominance was unstable. Following Holly's death Risca and her cousins Aphrodite, Artemis, Zola, Aramis and Vialli became pregnant. Risca was first to give birth and her litter was killed by one of the pregnant females. None of the litters survive except one belonging to Artemis. In May Risca evicted Aphrodite and Artemis, a month later she evicted Zola and Aramis. The four females stay together briefly with two rovers a Lazuli male named Tony and a Balrog rover named Pangolin. After all the Whiskers males left the group to go roving, a large coalition of Vivian males joined the Whiskers group. Basil was the oldest male but he was ousted by his younger brother Izit who took dominance next to Risca. The Whiskers males briefly formed the Hobgoblin group with Whiskers females who had been evicted. On August 4, 2001 Risca gave birth to her second litter of pups, but the litter died before coming out of the burrow. Shortly after Zazu returned from roving and challenged Izit for dominance. Izit lost dominance and the Vivian males started fighting for dominance till finally Zaphod became the dominant male. Risca aborts her pups and the Whiskers split. When the two groups rejoined Risca was overthrown by the leader of the splinter group Vialli. Risca was soon evicted along with Wahine. Gattaca Wahine and Risca stayed together. Soon, they teamed up with three Vivian males, Izit, Vervain and DeeJay to form the Gattaca Mob. Risca was weak from her fight with Vialli so Wahine took dominant female next to Izit. A few months later Wahine was killed by bird of prey and Risca took the position as dominant female. Shortly after, Stinker (the ex-dominant male of Vivian) joined the group and took the dominant male position from his son. The group formed slowly. Risca's first litter in the Gattaca was born on August 25, 2002 fathered by Stinker. Only one pup named Fenodree survived. Stinker was overthrown by Izit. A rover named Mojadji mated with Risca while the males were fighting. She later gave birth on November 14, 2002 to Gringo and Pancho. Risca mated with Izit. On November 23, 2003 Risca gave birth a litter to Zorilla, Charlie, Kleintjie and The Wee Man Aidan. Her next litter came on February 10, 2004 when she gave birth to Mary Pat, Mrs. Doyle, Father Ted and Jackie Chan. Risca gave birth again on November 11, 2004 to Brufola, Nannolo, Pisolo and Pustola. Risca didn't produce any more pups that year. She did evicted her daughters, Fonedree, Gringo, Zorilla, Kleintjie, Mary Pat and Mrs. Doyle who teamed up with Young Ones males and formed the Commandos Mob. Gringo rejoined the Gattaca and maybe Fonedree did also. Her daughter Gringo gave birth to Olly, Hugo, Flint and Amelie on July 4, 2005. They were her first grandchildren born in the Gattaca. Also in 2005, Stinker left the Gattaca to go roving. Then her other daughter Pustola gave birth to a litter of pups on April 12, 2006. Her pups were Scary Mary, Oujamaflip, Benwyn and VGGF034 who died a little later. Izit sadly died on July 30, 2006 and a Balrog male named Basta joined the group and became the dominant male but only for a month. Then he was soon kicked out by a group of Vivian males. Risca mated with one of the Vivian males, named Hannibal and gave birth on January 26, 2007 Atlas, Balboa, Sober Ana and Panama. Soon after Hannibal, several Vivian males and Gattaca females left the mob but the splingter group was never followed. Another Vivian male who stayed in the Gattaca named Daffyd took dominance however soon he died of disease. The Gattaca were low in numbers and almost 9 year old Risca was killed on August 14, 2007. Soon after Gattaca was lost but Risca blood still runs through a few groups today. Risca's blood lives on in the Kung Fu, Geckos, Sequoia and Ewoks group. However the Geckos were lost but the Gremlins were thought to be the remaining Geckos. Meerkat Manor Risca's Gattaca were featured once on Meerkat Manor. They appeared in the episode "Boys Will Be Boys". The Whiskers incidentally ventured onto Gattaca turf but, rather than fighting, they decided to seek foraging grounds elsewhere. Risca could be seen wearing her radio collar while war dancing and scent marking territory with the rest of the Gattaca however, she was never mentioned by name. Shortly after the Whiskers left Yossarian and Big Will roved at the Gattaca burrow but were chased off by resident males. The Gattaca were not mentioned again after that. Risca's daughter Zorilla however became famous as Nikita 'in The Next Generation. Family Mother: Brambles Father: Argon Litter-Mates: VWP003, Rafiki and Mufassa Grandmothers: Morgause and Ziziphus Grandfathers: Keros and Belgarion Mates: Izit, Stinker, Mojadji, Basta(With no pups), Hannibal and Daffyd (with no pups) 'Children Possibly first litter born in 2001 fathered by Izit or Stinker Mr. Wendell(VGGM068) mated with Flower First Litter born on August 25, 2002 fathered by Stinker VGGM006 VGGM007 VGGM008 Fenodree (VGGF009) Second litter born on November 14, 2002 fathered by Mojadji Gringo (VGGF010) died on December 13, 2006 Pancho (VGGM011) died on Novermber 9, 2003 Third litter born on Novermber 23, 2003 fathered by Izit Zorilla (VGGF012) dominant female of the Commandos Died of TB on January 1, 2009 Charlie (VGGM013) Last Seen August 18, 2006 Kleintjie (VGGF014) Deceased because of old age at August 4, 2013 The Wee Man Aidan (VGGM015) Last Seen on October 7, 2004 Fourth litter born on February 10, 2004 fathered by Izit Mary Pat (VGGF016) Last Seen on June 26, 2006 Mrs. Doyle (VGGF017) Last Seen on June 22, 2006 Father Ted (VGGM018) Last Seen on May 27, 2004 Jackie Chan (VDDM019) died on August 18, 2006 Fifth litter born on 11th November 2004 fathered by Izit Brufola (VGGF020) died on December 13, 2006 Nannolo (VGGM021) Last Seen on October 28, 2006 Pisolo (VGGM022) Last Seen on June 6, 2006 Pustola (VGGF023) died on May 14, 2007 Sixth litter born on January 26, 2007 fathered by Hannibal Atlas (VGGM039) died on March 21, 2007 Balboa (VGGM040) Last Seen July 10, 2007 Sober Ana (VGGF041) Last Seen July 10, 2007 Panama (VGGF042) died on March 15, 2007 ' ' Links Whiskers Mob Gattaca Mob Izit Vivian Stinker Young Ones Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Gattaca meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats